The Fifth Kind
by etrainx3
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the gang are thrust into another adventure that might possibly involve a fifth kind? Moroi, Strigoi, humans, dhampirs, and...? *the end of Spirit Bound does not happen. No strigoi-dimitiri!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I would like to present my third story, **_**The Fifth Kind**_**! It's going to be awesome, trust me!**

**The beginning is going to be a bit confusing, so hang in there! I'm going to explain everything soon!**

**In this story, Dimitri doesn't become a Strigoi. It takes off from when Rose and he were in the cabin gettin' it on! ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plots of **_**Vampire Academy **_**belong to Richelle Mead. I just own this idea ;)**

Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

"_What the hell?" I whispered mostly to myself. I was in a state of confusion that everything around me was blurry._

_Dimitri pressed his fingers to the side of her neck to find a pulse, "We need to get her to the infirmary. Her pulse is too slow to help her ourselves…" With that, he picked her up and we carried her through the forest towards the academy infirmary, "Roza, reach into my back pocket and get my cell phone. Tell Alberta that…"_

_An hour before…_

"Roza. Wake up my Roza."

I felt Dimitri's soft lips on mine as I drifted away from sleep and back into reality. We were lying in bed at the cabin, and Dimitri was trying to wake me up.

"Mmmmmm…" I hugged his body closer and buried my head into the crook of his neck. I breathed in his intoxicating scent and opened my eyes to look up at the god in front of me. Under the sheets, our naked bodies were pressed together and legs were tangled. His hands were on my hips as he kissed up my neck.

"Time to wake up Roza. We've been out here for too long", his Russian accent was even more apparent than usual.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his, "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I love you too", Dimitri hugged me and stepped out from under the blanket to gather our clothes, "You have absolutely no idea how much I love you".

I giggled and stepped out too, "Everyone probably wants to know where we are."

"Agreed," he tossed me my underwear, bra, and clothes and I got dressed. It was interrupted every now and then with small kisses and lingering stares.

Right in the middle of a long, slow kiss, a loud _beep beep beep_ cut us short. Dimitri muttered something in Russian and picked up his cell phone, "Guardian Belikov."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. _So Formal._

I leaned back against the wall next to the bed and listened to what I could. The silence was filled with several _okays _and _mmhhmms_, and finally Dimitri hung up.

"We have a problem", he sighed and pulled on his light brown duster, "Alberta says we have a possible strigoi sighting out a little further into the woods. There's only one, so she said to just bring you with me for back up". I was surprised at this. I was going out to fight a Strigoi! The last time was Spokane, which brought back bad memories of Mason. I shuddered then forced myself to forget it for this moment.

"But I don't have a stake…" I crossed my arms, looked down, and drew circles on the ground with my foot. When I looked back up under the curtain of my hair, Dimitri had his hand reached out toward we with an extra stake in hand.

"You sure know how to get what you want Roza," he smirked at me and kissed me full on the lips, "Just be careful."

"Duh Comrade," I winked and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I took the stake and shoved it into the front pocket and grabbed Dimitri's hand, "Let's do this".

We exited the cabin and made our way further into the woods, away from the school. Both Dimitri and I were on high alert for any oncoming dangers.

His cell phone beeped again and Dimitri picked up, "Guardian Belikov."

I could hear some faint talking on the other end of the line.

"No we haven't found the Strigoi."

More talking.

"What does she look like then?"

I kicked a rock over to the side of the path and crossed my arms. Dimitri hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, "Okay, Alberta said the Strigoi had curly brown hair and they're pretty sure it's female".

"Okay, cool beans," I scratched the back of my neck and kicked another rock, "Maybe we can start—". A loud groan cut me off and we both kicked into a fighting stance. Dimitri stepped in front of me to defend me of any threats.

We slowly and quietly walked a few steps before reaching to an abrupt halt. What we saw surprised both of us. A young girl a little younger than me was sprawled out behind a dead bush. She had brown, unruly hair and fair skin. Although it wasn't extremely pale skin like a Strigoi.

I must have hit her with the rock I kicked. Both Dimitri and I ran over and crouched down to look her over. Her eyes were half open, displaying dark blue eyes that wondered over both of us. Once she saw me, her eyes flew open, "It's—it's you". She struggled against Dimitri's hold but kept her eyes on me. She took one more breath and collapsed back against the dirty ground.

"What the hell?" I whispered mostly to myself. I was in a state of confusion that everything around me was blurry.

Dimitri pressed his fingers to the side of her neck to find a pulse, "We need to get her to the infirmary. Her pulse is too slow to help her ourselves…" With that, he picked her up and we carried her through the forest towards the academy infirmary, "Roza, reach into my back pocket and get my cell phone. Tell Alberta to meet us there."

My fingers fumbled and shook as I reached into his back pocket.

The phone rang once and Alberta answered, "Belikov. Did you find the Strigoi?"

"Alberta this is Rose. I think we found her, but she isn't strigoi, or moroi, or even dhampir…" I trailed off at the realization of my new discovery, "Meet us at the infirmary. We're bringing her there. She fainted and her pulse is really low…"

"Okay," Alberta finalized and hung up before any more could be said.

I shut the phone and thought more about what race this girl could _possibly_ be…

"Dimitri, is she human?" I caught up to him and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"I don't think so…" he looked down then back up to me. He was just as confused as I was, "and why did she look so surprised to see you?"

**I hope this was a good enough start to my story!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! The time has come to FINALLY update this story. Like I said on my profile, my laptop had been taken to the shop only to be brought back completely cleared of all files and documents, which includes my fanfiction stories...ugh! **

**So I finally got some inspiration for this chapter. After this, I am just going to go with the flow. Whatever comes up in my mind, will go on the page. **

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**I do not own the characters of _Vampire Academy_.**

Rose POV

**Chapter 2**

I sat under a tree outside the school clinic. The shade felt cool on my hot, sweaty skin. After running with Dimitri back through the forest, I could really use a cold drink.

I heard a sound above me and I looked up into the sunshine filtering through the rough looking branches. The leaves ruffled out as a large wind swooped up its trunk.

My classmates were wondering around campus. Talking, tossing around a football, but completely oblivious to what was really happening today. None of them knew of the curly-headed teenage girl carried out of the woods. I was the only student who was aware of how different this girl was. Not a human, dhampir, moroi, or strigoi. The other school guardians wouldn't let me go with Dimitri and the girl into the infirmary. So here I sit, trying to find distractions from the nagging thoughts and questions swarming around in my mind. Who was she? What race was this young girl? How did she end up in the middle of the woods next to St. Vlad's? And most of all, why was she so surprised to see specifically me?

"Roza," Dimitri's voice broke my trance and I looked up to see his outstretched hand giving me a water bottle, "I knew you'd be thirsty. Maybe you should go get some food too."

I took the water bottle with thanks and realized my stomach was growling, "I'm okay, Comrade. What happened in there?"

He came closer and sat next to me with his arms leaning against his propped-up legs, "The doctor is looking over her right now for any injuries. I believe another doctor is coming in to help reveal a race."

Dimitri sounded tired. His voice was croaky and, by the way he was leaning his head against the trunk, he needed to sleep. It had been hours since we exited from the woods, and Dimitri didn't sleep in the cabin when I did.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep Comrade," I put my hand on his and leaned forward to whisper, "I'll come too." He looked down at me and smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"I would love to Roza," He stood and helped me stand too, "Let's go-".

"Belikov!" Alberta's voice rang across the path from the infirmary to the tall tree we were under. Both Dimitri and I groaned and looked her way.

She ran up to us, "Doctor Alec Ezekro has arrived. How about you and Miss Hathaway come with me to greet him." She started to walk back with us behind her. She looked back at us once more, "I believe he wants to speak with all who were present when the girl was found."

I caught Dimitri's eye and all he did was shrug. I wonder why he wanted to talk to me?

All three of us approached the giant front gates of the academy just as they were opening to a cherry-red Ferrari. _Wow_. Who was this doctor? I saw Stan and two other guardians I didn't know personally standing at the gates. Stan sneered at me and made me swear I wouldn't do anything stupid. _No Promises_.

Finally, when the car parked off to the side, the door opened to a younger, _very_ attractive man. He couldn't be any more older than Adrian. He was tall, but not as tall as Dimitri, and had long and curly, golden hair. He wore black jeans and sneakers, a black motorcycle jacket, and underneath, a fitted white t-shirt. You could tell he was very fit by the muscles that moved under his thin t-shirt as he walked towards us.

When he approached all six of us, he shook hands with the two guardians, Alberta, and Stan, "Hello, I'm Dr. Ezekro," he said to all of them. When he came to me, his eyes roamed down my body.

"And hello to you," instead of shaking my hand, he kissed it and smiled up at me, "_You _may call me Alec." With that, he winked and stood up, still holding my hand.

Although I should have jerked my hand away, I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were the color of honey mixed with glittering gold. The light hit them just the right way to make them sparkle.

As I was falling into his eyes, Dimitri coughed. I shook myself and looked up at him. Dimitri was glaring at Alec, looking as if he would stab him with his stake. But Alec hadn't noticed. His outstretched hand was steady and firm as Dimitri took it. By the pained look on Alec's face, Dimitri hadn't taken care to control how firm _his_ shake was.

"Ah, now that we've met, I would love to question the ones present when Jane Doe was found," Alec rubbed the stubble on his jaw line and looked to Alberta, "Who were they?"

Alberta motioned towards Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov," and then towards me, "and Rose Hathaway. They were the only ones."

He smiled and stood in front of me again, "So _you're_ the famous Rose Hathaway. I should have known. You are one beautiful creature, aren't you? And ah-," he reached behind me to see my neck, "what a fighter. And sexy too." He looked me up and down again, smirked, and turned around to access the school from where he was standing. What a _tool_. I hadn't noticed that Dimitri was hovering over me so close, that he would have fallen on me if he took another step. He was till glaring at the blonde man in front of us.

"Comrade," I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back a little, "chill." I pleaded with my eyes and he nodded.

"Come now! I must question you!" Alec looked back again and winked, "Separately."

**I know it's incredibly short, but at least it's something! Right?**

**Anywho, I have a poll up for those who want a say in what I name "the Fifth Kind" so please take a tiny minute in your day to do so! **

**I will definitely try to write again soon for this story and other stories I have including _Another Story in the Life of Angels_ and _Disturb a Downworlder_. Hope so!**

**Please Review! It will urge me on to write another chapter!**

**~Erin**


End file.
